lovelyverse_xmen_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
James Howlett
James 'Logan' Howlett is a character from both the regular Xmen universes and the Lovelyverse. He is the Schools danger room and workshop teacher. Appearance: James is a man that looks to be in his prime years. He has a gruff, scruffy and strong built look to him. He is quite a handsome man with his brown hair and blue/grey eyes. He usually wears wife beaters and Jeans and often wears a leather Jacket. Personality: Logan is often described as hot headed, difficult to work with and a lone wolf. There is more to this man then that however. Behind the mask is a man who once lost everything that was dear to him. His ordeals throughout his long life have made him the man he is today. Inside he is a caring, secretly sweet and romantic man, altough he'll hide this side of him from almost anyone. The only ones to ever break that mask are Kayla, Julianna, His children(Biological and adopted) and Kalina, the school counselor. He is often seen as the father figure of the mansion and does his best to guide the children, even though his patience quite often runs thin with the 'bloody' kids he does a reasonable good job of taking care of them. Biography: Early Life: James Howlett was born in Canada in 1834. Somewhere in the spring.He and his brother Victor Creed ran away from their hometown in the autumn of 1845. Wandering from town to town until the civil war, where they fought as soldiers. Stryker's Days: From that day the wandered around and fought war after war until their warpath ended in Vietnam where they were recruited by Colonel Wiliam Stryker for the Weapon X Program, known in those days as Team X. Alpha flight and S.H.I.E.L.D: Logan was a part of the canadian superhero team known as Alpha Flight. The cooperation with this team was brief and Logan left after a few months. He got onto S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. This orginisation had him working similar assignments as his brother Victor, mostly to see if either of the brothers could be potential Avengers material. Every once in a while both Brothers still get a call from Fury. Weapon X Program: After a debacle in Afrika James left Team X and Victor behind to start a new life in Alaska. After the presumed murder on his ex-girlfriend Kayla Silverfox, James, now known as Logan, volunteered for a procedure to melt the metal alloid called adamantium into his skeleton. He survived the procedure and escaped the facillity. He returned later and freed a group of mutants, He and his brother Victor defeated Deadpool before each going their seperate ways. Logan was shot in the head with Adamantium bullets and lost his memories. He regained them about 1,5 years ago. The X-men Days: Logan joined the X-men about two years ago and at first was more animal then man. But gradually became easier to interact with. During his two years at the mansion he regained his memory, became the schools danger room and workshop teacher and a senior member of the X-men team. Logan was never interested in any relationships until Jules's eighteen birthday. Logan was told to take care of her when Jules was intoxicated, they kissed and after a sober talk they agreed to date. Shortly after they started to date Jules became pregnant. Their son Edward grew inside her for about three weeks and matured into an adult in about the same amount of time. Shortly after at Christmas Logan met his daughter and clone Laura.The two of them have a father/daughter relationship altough it is a little strained. Powers and Abilities: 'Healing Factor:' Wolverine is a mutant with a number of both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process, typically referred to as his mutant healing factor, that regenerates damaged or destroyed tissues of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. This power facilitated the artificial improvements he was subjected to under the Weapon X program, in which his skeleton was reinforced with the virtually indestructible metal adamantium. Although his body heals, the healing factor does not suppress the pain he endures while injured. Wolverine also admits to feeling phantom pains for weeks or months after healing from his injuries. He does not enjoy being hurt and sometimes has to work himself up for situations where extreme pain is certain.Wolverine, on occasion, has deliberately injured himself or allowed himself to be injured for varying reasons, including freeing himself from capture, intimidation, strategy, or simply indulging his feral nature. 'Weakness:' Wolverine's healing factor is increased to "incredible levels" and it is theorized that the only way to stop him is to decapitate him and remove his head from the vicinity of his body. It's possible for the efficiency of his healing powers to be suppressed. For example, if an object composed of carbonadium is inserted and remains lodged within his body, his healing powers are slowed dramatically though they are not fully suppressed. His healing factor can also be greatly suppressed by the Muramasa blade, a katana of mystic origins that can inflict wounds that nullify superhuman healing factors. His healing factor also dramatically slows his aging process, allowing him to live beyond the normal lifespan of a human. Despite being born in the 19th century, he has the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. It is unknown exactly how greatly his healing factor extends his life expectancy. Though he now has all of his memories, his healing abilities can provide increased recovery from psychological trauma by suppressing memories in which he experiences profound distress. In addition to accelerated healing of physical traumas, Wolverine's healing factor makes him extraordinarily resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins. However, he can still suffer the immediate effects of such substances in massive quantities; he has been shown to become intoxicated after significant amounts of alcohol, and has been incapacitated on several occasions with large amounts of powerful drugs and poisons; S.H.I.E.L.D. once managed to keep Wolverine anesthetized by constantly pumping eighty milliliters of anesthetic a minute into his system. 'Animal like Adaptations:' Wolverine's mutation also consists of animal-like adaptations of his body, including pronounced, and sharp fang-like canines and three retractable claws housed within each forearm. The claws are a natural part of his body. The claws are not made of keratin, as claws tend to be in the animal kingdom, but extremely dense bone. With their adamantium coating, the claws can cut substances as durable as most metals, wood, and some varieties of stone. They can also be used to block attacks or projectiles, as well as dig into surfaces allowing Wolverine to climb structures. Wolverine's hands do not have openings for the claws to move through: they cut through his flesh every time he extrudes them, with occasional references implying that he feels a brief moment of slight pain in his hands when he unsheathes them. On more than one occasion, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his claws, has been molecularly infused with adamantium. Due to their coating, his claws can cut almost any known solid material. The only known exceptions are adamantium itself and Captain America's shield, which is made out of an iron-vibranium alloy. Physical Atributes: Wolverine's healing factor also affects a number of his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. His stamina is sufficiently heightened to the point he can exert himself for numerous hours, even after exposure to powerful tranquilizers. Wolverine's agility and reflexes are also enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete.Due to his healing factor's constant regenerative qualities, he can push his muscles beyond the limits of the human body without injury. This, coupled by the constant demand placed on his muscles by over one hundred pounds of adamantium, grants him some degree of superhuman strength. 'Heightened Senses:' Wolverine's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all superhumanly acute. He can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds ordinary humans cannot and also hear to greater distances. Wolverine is able to use his sense of smell to track targets by scent, even if the scent has been eroded somewhat over time by natural factors. This sense also allows him to identify shapeshifting mutants despite other forms they may take. He is also able to use his senses of smell and hearing, through concentration, as a type of natural lie detector, such as detecting a faint change in a person's heartbeat and scent due to perspiration when a lie is told. 'Psionic Shield:' Due to a combination of his healing factor and high level psionic shields implanted by Professor Xavier, Wolverine's mind is highly resistant to telepathic assault and probing. Wolverine's mind also possesses what he refers to as "mental scar tissue" created by all of the traumatic events over the course of his life. It acts as a type of natural defense, even against a psychic as powerful as Emma Frost. Weapons: James usually fights with his metal claws, but he also knows how to fight with several pistols, machine guns, heavy artillery and other military weapons. He is a skilled Helicopter and Jet pilot, but he hates flying. He is an expert in several martial arts fighting techniques and can handle katana swords very well. Trivia: *Likes his coffee "thick as mud and black as the devil." *Smokes aproxemitly one cigar every two days. *Loves to eat steak, but unlike his brother he cooks them. *He loves cats, and thinks dogs are rambunctious little creatures. *He quite often steals Scott's bike and goes away for days at a time. 82147-28334.jpg|James at age 11 Wolverine3.jpg|James and Victor on the verge of a fight. Wolverine2.jpg|Wolverine / Weapon X HughJackmanWolverine2 article story main.jpg|Wolverine, The X-men 623aaba7de37a9cf119c6ad7d704eb34.jpg|James after his talk with stryker. Category:Character Category:X-men